Garo: The Rising Storm!
Garo: The Rising Storm is a fanfiction written by NathanDeathFire, and is an x-over of Garo and EEnE Storyline Centuries ago, monsters called Horrors led by an evil demon named Aeon ravaged Humanity, however, 5 Makai Preists devided Aeon's evil into 10 Shin Horrors for it to be dealt with, and Aeon was sealed away in a dormant volcano. Today, Horrors have been leaking out into Peach Creek, and Eddward Marion Valentine, having taken up the title of the Makai Knight, Garo, hunts the Horrors, with some help from his fellow Eds, as well as Johnny, Rolf, Kevin and Jimmy. They also have to fight a evil Makai Knight named Kiba. Characters Makai Knights Edd: The main hero, age 16, the brains of the group, a lot more athletic, and more mature and intelligent, gained the Garo Armor, the eyes on the helmet are blue. Works to restore the Garo Armor to it's golden radiance due to the armor not having a user for many years, becomes Golden Knight Garo, and specializes in longsword combat Ed: The brains and brawn, age 16, raised his younger sister, Sarah, ever since thier parents died in a car accident, he and Sarah live with thier British grandfather, Gerald, became more higenic after controlling his fear of soap and deoderant, he becomes Thunder Knight Baron, who uses a scimitar like Eddy Eddy: The loudmouth of the group, 16 years old, gave up scamming after the events of Big Picture Show, is more generous and nice around other people, and is lightning quick, he becomes Flaming Knight Zen, who specializes in combat with a scimitar. Rolf: The foreigner, age 16, is as strong as an ox with a heart of gold, having adapted to technology, he learned of the Makai Knights, and became Dan, Knight of the White Sun, who is skilled in spear combat, is revealed to be Edd's step-brother in chapter 5. Johnny: The nature-lover, age 16, carries a board with a face drawn on it named Plank as a comfort object, he became Silver Fang Knight Zero, a Makai Knight that specializes in dual sword combat, to fight the Horrors, Kiba, and the Shin-Horror. Jimmy: The fragile pretty-boy, age 14, had his braces removed and his teeth fixed via surgery, he heard of the Horrors and Makai Knights, and became Sky Knight Gai, who specializes with bow-&-arrow combat. Kevin: The Jock, 16 years of age, befriended the Eds after the events of Big Picture Show, and is quaterback of the Peach Creek High School football team. He becomes Phantom Knight Kurou, who uses a ninjato like sword in battle, and can fly Civilians Sarah: Ed's little sister, age 14, she later knows of Ed being a Makai Knight, and joins the team as a Makai Priest in training Nazz: The pretty girl, and the guys go gaga over her in a instant, she learns of Kevin being a Makai Knight, and trains to be a Makai Priest as well. Kanker Sisters: Lee, Marie and May, the stalkers of the 3 Eds, however, Rolf tells them off, and threatens to report them to the police, they are possessed by Horrors, and are slain by Johnny. Mike: Eddy's older brother, 21 years old, is revealed to be a Makai Knight named Bado, who specialized with dual elemental sword combat, however, he is killed in cold blood in a fight against Chase, AKA Dark Knight Kiba. Enemies The Horrors: Monsters who feed on the souls of innocent people, and possess people with darkened souls. Aeon: Main villian, resembles Chaos Lord Drakath with the head of Armor Of The Master's head. Was sealed away Shin-Horrors: 10 super-powerful Horrors Chase: A Makai Knight gone renegade, 42 years old, becomes Dark Knight Kiba. Haku: The strong, silent type, becomes Bones Knight Giru The Opening song is "TRIGGER OF CRISIS", and the ending is "SAVIOR IN THE DARK". both are by JAM Project. Category:Crossovers Category:Tokusatsu Category:Fanfiction